Billie Jenkins
Billie Jenkins is a witch and the youngest daughter born to Carl and Helen Jenkins. Besides the basic powers of a witch, such as spell casting, potion making, and scrying, Billie has the powers of Telekinesis and Projection. She is also one half of the "Ultimate Power". According to her mortal parents, her powers came from her maternal grandmother. History Early Life is kidnapped]] Billie was born to Carl and Helen Jenkins around 1986. As a child, she maintained a healthy relationship with her older sister, Christy. However, at the age of five, Billie witnessed her sister get brutally kidnapped by someone who would eventually be revealed to be a demon called Reinhardt. Since this event, her parents never spoke of Christy or the incident ever again, as they thought that it was what was best for Billie. Billie's mother told her that she and her sister inherited magic from their grandmother. As a result of this, the Triad hired Reinhardt to kidnap Christy, knowing that the sisters would eventually grow to be powerful witches with a bond through magic and blood similar to the Charmed Ones, and set things in motion for the two sets of sister witches to stand against each other.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Kill Billie Vol. 1 Meeting The Charmed Ones Billie found out that she was a witch when she noticed she was able to move objects with the flick of her hand. She eventually did more research on witchcraft and started scrying via a computer in order to find demons in San Francisco. While hunting demons, she dressed in a vinyl outfit in order to hide her appearance.As mentioned by Paige in the season 8 episode, Malice in Wonderland One of her first demons lead her to a movie theater during the day, however unknown to her, she was subconsciously calling for her whitelighter who just happened to be Paige Matthews, a Charmed One. However, she and Paige didn't officially meet there. Billie scared off the demon and ran back out of the cinema, leaving an injured Paige. At her home, Billie takes off her black wig and weaponry and heads off to class.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Still Charmed and Kicking .]] When Black Heart lures a young man named Alastair into an alley and finds himself trapped in a dark tunnel and surrounded by Black Heart and Haas, Billie arrives only for the demon to get away. Billie later fights with Black Heart and Paige orbs in. Black Heart escapes and Billie blames Paige. They fight, but are evenly matched. Paige knocks off Billie's black wig and Billie leaves. Paige then finds an innocent whom Black Heart had been after. Haas suspects Paige is the one who chased Black Heart away. Paige attempted to scry for her, however she didn't get an exact reading. With the help of "Grams," Paige finally embraced the fact that even though she faked her death, she's still a whitelighter and she can't run away from that or her charge. Paige scries using Billie's wig. She orbs to Billie's room and talks to her while returning her wig. Paige wants to know what Billie knows about the disappearances. Billie says she is self-taught and tells Paige about the Alice-like names, and about how she scries for demons using a GPS unit and a computer. Later on, Billie enters the tunnel, but Paul Haas and Black Heart catch her and send her into the Alice-in-Wonderland world. She hears voices and sees bizarre and frightening images all around her. She finds herself in a courtroom and Haas and Black Heart menace her. Just then, Black Heart catches fire and explodes. Upon the illusion breaking, Billie finds Haas being confronted by Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. Haas now knows the Charmed Ones are alive, but the sisters throw potions and vanquish him. Billie then made a deal with the sisters; they would teach her everything they know about the craft and she would pick up the slack with battling evil, especially since at that time, the sisters were presumed dead by the world. Another condition of their terms was for Billie to discontinue wearing her black outfit.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Malice in Wonderland Practicing Witchcraft teaches Billie]] The sisters let Billie stay in their home in order to help her become more skilled in witchcraft. Despite having many other things to deal with, from time to time Paige would assist Billie with potion-making and instruct her in fighting demons. The vast majority of the knowledge she came to have was acquired from Leo, whom Paige enlisted to help Billie learn the true definitions and origins of magic, though she also had a tendency to find things out for herself as well. Besides this, she also studied the Halliwell Book of Shadows and eventually created her own.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Desperate Housewitches ]] As the months went on, Billie became an increasingly powerful witch, proving herself to be a rare magical talent. Her mental based powers eventually expanded into a new active power, Projection: a supremely coveted and rare ability that enables the possessor to manipulate reality. However, it took her some time to adjust to this power, because of her ignorance of how to control it and use it properly. In fact, when she just only unknowingly developed this power, she actually turned her parents into assassins and nearly got herself killed in the process by them. However, with the help of the sisters, the Book of Shadows, and Leo, she became exceptionally skilled in her Craft and learned to thoroughly embrace her destiny of being a witch.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Mr. & Mrs. Witch Finding Christy After discovering that Christy's kidnapping was supernatural and not otherwise, Billie became filled with vengeance and became unhealthily obsessed with finding the demons who took her and bringing her home. The sisters, by experience, knew that Billie's obsession would only lead to her getting hurt and not being able to bring Christy back at all though Billie didn't listen for the most part. Eventually, Billie honed her projection power to the point where she was able to project herself to Christy, finding her sister at last. Turning Against The Charmed Ones ]] Billie finally succeeded in finding Christy, but unbeknownst to her, during Christy's fifteen years in captivity, she was brainwashed to believe that the Charmed Ones were on the verge of becoming evil and was given the mission to "save" Billie and turn her against the sisters in order to kill them. However, it was much harder than she initially thought as Billie had become attached to the family. Christy started to plant doubt in Billie's mind, for example; trying to convince Billie that they should get an apartment together and move out of the manor, even jokingly telling Billie that Piper was torturing her with food; trying to get her to believe that it was way too selfish for the sisters to have faked their deaths, and that they were using them to get someone else to do their jobs and fight evil and convincing her that the sisters created Utopia with the Avatars for their own personal gain. The final straw for Billie came after her parents were murdered by the Noxon Demons who the sisters refused to vanquish because they needed information to find the "Ultimate Power" and get Leo back. Christy's plan ultimately worked and As witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Torn Identity Billie eventually believed her sister, and moved out of the manor and back into her dorm room. It was eventually discovered that Billie and Christy's combined power of projecting and firestarting was the great power that the sisters needed to defeat. dreaming]] Billie and Christy then set up base in Magic School. Although she still was unsure about the sisters' true intentions, Billie gave up on trusting them when Christy manipulated Billie into thinking Piper "attacked" her, however, it was not the way she made it seem. When she thought things couldn't get any worse, Christy mentions a spell that would allow Billie to project herself into the sisters' minds to find out what they're really thinking.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Jung and the Restless Once in their dreams, she finds out that Piper is consumed with worrying if she will ever be able to get Leo back, Phoebe is consumed with her fear that it is too late to have the children she envisioned as well as Coop, while Paige is attempting to find balance and enlightenment. The Ultimate Battle After turning Billie against the Charmed Ones, Christy brought her to Magic School, which at the time was taken over by demons. Once there, she met Dumain, a demon who she thought was an imaginary friend when she was younger, however he was working with Christy and The Triad to kill the sisters. Once she settled in, Dumain staged an elaborate plan to use incidents of the sister's past to convince both Billie and The Magical Community that the Charmed Ones had truly become selfish with their witchcraft, and Christy got Billie to take over the Manor thus leaving, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to hide out in the Underworld and then eventually Phoebe's condo. Throughout her whole situation, despite being convinced that the sisters had become selfish, she was still reluctant to hurt them, and tried everything she could think of to keep from having to kill them. Even after accepting that she must, she admitted that she still didn't like it. The Triad suggests to Dumain that Billie and Christy summon the Hollow to kill the Charmed Ones, however two other demons were listening in on the conversation and they also happened to be working with the sisters. Summoning the Hollow takes a powerful force. Although the Charmed Ones were able to summon it themselves using The Power of Three, Piper and Leo's oldest son, as it would take "Charmed power" to summon it. Dumain shimmered to Victor Bennett's apartment where Wyatt and Chris were staying and convinced Wyatt that he was needed to help his mommy. Billie and Christy held hands with the young boy and combined their power with his in order to summon the Hollow. Once acquired, they stole Wyatt's powers so they'll be evenly matched with the Charmed Ones. Billie and Christy faced off with the sisters who had also summoned the Hollow. During the battle, the manor was obliterated, additionally killing Christy, as well as Phoebe and Paige. Billie goes to Magic School and Dumain convinces her to use her projection power to send her back to Christy. However, she discovers that he's using her to go back to the Triad instead. Billie projects herself back into the past at the Manor, just as the past Billie and Christy arrive. She warns them but past-Billie sends present-Billie flying into the wall with Telekinesis and goes on to fight. The battle starts to play out as before but then Piper arrives with Grams and her mother to cast a spell which drives the Hollow out of the five girls. Present-Billie and Piper merge with their past selves, time has caught up with itself. Billie and Christy then teleport out with a potion. Billie tries to convince Christy that they have been used by the Triad, but all Christy can think of is fulfilling her mission and killing the Charmed Ones. Billie then goes to the sisters for help and forgiveness. She projects back in time with the sisters to vanquish the Triad in the past and tries to convince Christy to stop her vendetta and come with her, though Christy hurls a fireball at her, causing Billie to telekinetically repel the fireball back at her in self-defense. Billie then breaks down and cries at her sister's death, as the sisters surround her. Later Life After the ultimate battle, Billie moved away from San Francisco to the city of Los Angeles to finish college, which she stopped attending after her parents' death. Eighteen months later, Paige asked Billie to look after Darryl Morris and his family in the East Coast due to all of the sisters' previous and current innocents and charges being murdered. Paige later comes to Billie to ask her to lend some of her magic to vanquish the Source, who recently came back as a Golem. After the Source was defeated, she presumably returned to Los Angeles.As witnessed in the season 9 episode, Unnatural Resources When the sisters were battling an ancient demon named Gaxageal, Billie called Leo to check in on the sisters."No Country for Old Ones" About five to six years later, Billie moved back to San Francisco after finally finishing college. She eventually became like a surrogate aunt to Phoebe's daughters, babysitting the oldest two while Phoebe went into labor with her third and final child.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Forever Charmed Personality Billie Jenkins is very intelligent and ambitious. She was not told by anyone that she was a witch. When her powers began to develop she did research and figured out what she was, what demons were, and how to use her powers all on her own. She began searching for demons by herself. Although smart, she was still new to the craft and had a lot to learn. Because of this, she unknowingly began calling for her whitelighter Paige Matthews. At first, Billie had too much pride to accept Paige's help. She also did not know who Paige really was because she was disguised and pretending to be dead. When Billie learned that Paige was a Charmed One, an agreement was reached that Paige, Piper and Phoebe would teach Billie everything they knew about witchcraft and Billie would eventually take over fighting demons. Billie was a quick study because she was very eager to learn. While fighting a demon, Billie had a flash of a traumatic childhood memory. This frightened her, a feeling that someone like Billie did not like to feel. Eventually she allowed herself to remember, and she discovered that her older sister Christy had been kidnapped by demons. After discovering this, Billie became obsessed with finding Christy. She began to neglect her studies, and she also became careless. After finding her sister, Christy was able to manipulate Billie into thinking that Piper was partially responsible for their parents death. She convinced Billie that the Charmed Ones were selfish, and because of it they were neglecting their duties to the greater good, and that they needed to be stopped before it was too late. Billie finally came to her senses and said she would not be a killer, and realized that Christy had been brainwashed into becoming evil. Billie felt terrible and apologized to the Charmed Ones, explaining that she just wanted to be with Christy, and she was unwilling to see the truth. Billie redeemed herself by taking the Charmed Ones back in time to destroy Dumain and the Triad once and for all. Powers and Abilities power for the first time.]] ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes or the hands. Billie had apparently learned to master this power quickly, given she used it to enhance her natural acrobatic and martial arts talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity-defying maneuvers. **'Deviation:' The ability to use one's power to deflect magical energies back to the direction it came from. Billie is able to deviate powers such as Fireballs by using Telekinesis. **'Agility: '''An ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows one to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. *'Projection:' The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to let things happen. Billie requires an intense amount of concentration to employ this power effectively. By this using power effectively, Billie has the potential to access a plethora of different powers. **'Life Draining:' The ability to drain the life out of living beings. The first time Billie used Projection, she drained the life from a plant. **'Mind Manipulation:' Billie accessed this power through Projection. She was able to stop the Charmed Ones from trying to kill her by changing their minds. **'Transformation:' The ability to manipulate reality and transform matter into something else. **'Astral Projection:' The ability to project an astral form of oneself outside of the body. **'Nature Enhancement:' The ability to grow augment or restore life to plants. **'Augmentation:' The ability to enhance the powers of magical beings or objects. **'Time Travel:' The ability to project oneself into a different place in time. ;''Other Powers *'High Resistance:' This power causes Billie to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers such as Fireballs. *'Temporary Powers:' Powers Billie possessed temporarily. Relationships Christy Jenkins .]] As young children, Christy and Billie had a normal sisterly relationship. However, Christy was kidnapped by a demon and was held captive for fifteen years. When Billie finally found her sister, Billie helped Christy adapt to the world, although unknown to her. Christy was working with The Triad in order to kill The Charmed Ones once and for all. She eventually manipulated Billie into thinking the sisters were evil and do everything for their own personal gain which caused Billie to betray the sisters and join Christy in her pursuit of murder.Season 8, The Torn Identity However, after the battle ends up killing Christy, Billie goes back in time to save her, only to find out that her sister had been turned into nothing more than a murderer. She turned against her and sided with The Charmed Ones once again. Christy shoots a fireball at Billie which she's forced to deflect, incinerating her sister and her only remaining family.Season 8, Forever Charmed Piper Halliwell Billie's relationship with Piper was at first, friendly. Billie even once helped Piper with Divination when she was trying to find when or how to get her husband, Leo, back. That eventually lead them to a little shop down in Chinatown, where they bonded as friends for the very first time and Piper got an insight into Billie's life. However, the relationship between the two went downhill when Christy eventually manipulated Billie into thinking the sisters were using Billie for their own personal gain.Season 8, 12 Angry Zen After that event happened, Piper was set on killing her and as well as Christy, while Phoebe and Paige weren't as set on the idea. Eventually, after betraying the sisters, Piper finally got them to agree to stopping them once and for all, which caused them to go into Ultimate Battle, in which Piper and Billie were the only ones to survive, As a result of losing Phoebe and Paige, Piper then tried to kill Billie by brutally punching and strangling her and then attempting to blow her up. After The Ultimate Battle, Piper forgave her and Billie still remains close friend with her and the rest of the family. Phoebe Halliwell After meeting the sisters, Billie's relationship with Phoebe grew over the months to come. Phoebe considered Billie as part of their family. She would often go to Phoebe for help with demons or other issues.Season 8, Rewitched Phoebe aided Billie in her search to find Christy and she took care of her when she came down with The Virus, which could have ultimately killed her. Phoebe believed Billie was not evil when Christy manipulated her betraying them.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, The Torn Identity Overall, they remained best friends and it was shown in the near future, Billie babysat her two oldest children while she was in labor with her third and final child.Season 8, Forever Charmed. Paige Matthews After faking their deaths, and taking on new identities, Paige starts getting the jingle in her head which symbolized the fact she had a new charge. At first she tried to ignore it, but with a helpful talk from her Grams, she finally embraced her whitelighter side and she knew it wasn't something she could ignore. When the charge jingled her again, she orbed to a cinema, and there she found Billie, dressed in black leather, and a black wig. Paige is still Billie's whitelighter and the two have remained friends. Leo Wyatt and Billie.]] Billie's relationship with Leo was generally a friendly one, although there have been times when Billie flirted with Leo, at one point saying he looked hot in a shirt that he'd stolen from a demon to save themselves from getting exposed and killed at a demon infested Magic School. Leo was asked by Paige to teach Billie the history of magic.Season 8, Desperate Housewitches When Leo was taken away by the Angel of Destiny, she considered Leo as family by this point and was saddened by his disappearance.Season 8, Vaya Con Leos When the battle ended, and Leo was returned, he stopped Piper from killing her.Season 8, Kill Billie Vol. 1 J.D. Williams ]] Billie had a short yet, meaningful relationship with the future whitelighter, J.D. Williams. She first met him at the manor, when she had to miss her exams to watch him for the sisters. Although at first she was reluctant to the idea of baby sitting him, after seeing him for the first time and becoming attracted to him, she agrees. She spent the majority of the time attempting to hide the fact that it was 2005 from him as that he had been trapped inside a photograph for over forty years. Billie tried numerous times to protect him from finding that out, however he did eventually discover it and that a demon was after him. He protected her from the demon by giving himself up and eventually being killed. Billie was then seen putting flowers upon his grave and the sounds of orbs can be heard.Season 8, The Lost Picture Show Professional Life ]] *'College:' When Billie first found out her true nature as a witch, she was currently studying in college. She remained in college until the beginning of 2006 when she finally found her eldest sister, Christy. After leaving San Francisco and moving to Los Angeles, Billie started up college again.As witnessed in the season 8 episodes, Still Charmed and Kicking and Battle of the Hexes *'Cold Case Worker:' After the sisters revealed themselves to Agent Murphy. He asks them for their help on some unknown missing cold case's. He originally asked Piper and Phoebe however, Piper went to deal with other issues involving P3, leaving Phoebe to call Billie for her assistance.As witnessed in the season 8 episode, Battle of the Hexes Appearance Billie's appearance hasn't changed that much over her year of appearances, she mostly keeps the same style. However, her overall appearance has changed much more than her sister, Christy has. * Hair: Billie has long blonde hair with bangs. She first appears wearing a disguise, donning a shoulder-length, black wig with blunt bangs. She tends to wear her hair straight, and alternates between having it down or tied back. * Wardrobe: Billie dresses much like typical young girl in her early 20's: skinny jeans and a various array of tank tops and blouses. Her make-up remains relatively soft and subtle with a touch of eye shadow, lipstick and lip gloss. When in disguise in her first two appearances, her outfit outside of her black wig included a pair of sunglasses, a short vinyl vest, black vinyl pants, black gloves, and high heel boots. Etymology * Billie: Diminutive of Bill. It is also used as a feminine form of William. * Jenkins: A double diminutive surname, meaning "little Jen". Jen itself is a diminutive of John. Notes * Billie is neither shown nor mentioned having a familiar like a witch normally should. * Billie is one of four main characters to not have died in the series. The other three are Jenny Gordon, Dan Gordon and Darryl Morris. * Billie has two episodes named after her, Kill Billie Vol. 1 and Kill Billie Vol. 2. * In Season 9, Prue Halliwell reveals that the only reason Billie and her sister were able to stand against the Charmed Ones was because Prue was still bonded to the Charmed prophecy in death, holding them back from reaching their true power. * Billie's telekinesis is accompanied by the same sound effect that was used with Prue's telekinesis. * Billie appears in the main menus of all the discs of the eighth season DVD release. Billie, Richard Montana, Evil Chris and Leo Wyatt are the only characters besides the Charmed Ones to be featured in a DVD menu. * Despite possessing an immensely strong power and known as the Ultimate Power, she was still not considered powerful enough to go up against the Charmed Ones with Christy and required Wyatt's help to summon the Hollow. Trivia .]] * Kaley Cuoco was brought into the series as Billie in order to create a main character. The show first did this in the first season when they introduced T.W. King as Andy Trudeau. * It was revealed in an interview that Kaley hated wearing the black leather clothing and wig while demon-hunting in the first episode of season 8. * Kaley's costume in Battle of the Hexes originally included a blue cape, but Kaley refused to wear it. * Brad Kern hoped Billie would get her own spin-off show. However, while Kaley Cuoco was praised for her portrayal of Billie, the actual character received criticism. * Kaley's character on The Big Bang Theory shares the same name as the charmed ones grandmother, Penny. * Promotional images of Kaley Cuoco as Billie would be used again in the comedy/horror movie Killer Movie. * Kaley Cuoco was the last cast member to be added to the Charmed opening credits. Appearances Billie Jenkins has appeared in a total of 22 episodes and 1 issue throughout the series. ;Season 8 :Main Cast (all episodes) ;Season 9 :Unnatural Resources References }}